Blood Shall Rise
]]The construction of the chapel in the glade of Joseph's Vigil had begun. A holy stone retrieved from the ruins of Stratholme and with the foundation set, the ritual completed. With the cry of the farmhands, the remains of Sir Joseph and his sword had been discovered. The Remnants lay the Knight to rest beneath the Knight's Statue on a pyre with offerings and lit with holy flames. Some days after, a meeting was held to discuss the items found with the Knight and his sword when the chapel bells of Easthaven rang out. An injured militia of the settlement had met with them; Easthaven was under siege by the undead, heading up the eastern end of the valley. The battle was fierce, with many militias wounded (most by stumbling over themselves, untrained that they were). Yet the Remnants prevailed. Overlooking the ramp leading out towards the Scarlet Enclave, it was noticed that the meandering mindless undead was coming from the south - far to the south where the undead bastion was discovered taking hold when the valley to Easthaven was first discovered. Patrol's discovered the use of blood magic and an undead bastion in the south. A scouting party had been sent to survey the perimeter of a foreboding bastion. This bastion resembled the upper half of a scourge citadel, bolted and hammered down into the earth, formidable and ominous. High walls surrounded the bastion, covered in spikes and decorated by ominous looking statues of winged beasts. The bastion sported only a single, large, open gate as a point of entry. This was flanked by a pair of formidable looking skeleton behemoths - seemingly the only thing in the area not mindless. Upon approaching the bastion for a closer look, the Remnants could see that the metallic plates that held the stronghold together had started to loosen. Cracks could be seen eating into the once pristine bones that served as spikes, hooks, and decor. Dark bolts protruded upwards from the edges of the roofs and overall, the bastion looked rather ramshackle. Along the walls, thick grave moss covered the once pristine stones. Running along the walls, the Remnants were able to locate a section of the wall eroded away by grave moss. Attempts at scaling the moss-covered walls ended in the burnt skin. Having sufficiently scouted the perimeter of the bastion, however, the Remnants called for a retreat to better plan for a formal attack. With small help from Stormwind and acquiring one warframe, the Remnant's were able to slip past the two skeletal behemoths guarding the gate, burning away the grave moss covering the bastion walls. While inside the bastion, it was discovered that it had been completely empty. At the gates, the two behemoths were eventually eradicated, not without damage to the warframe and its weapons. This opened the bastion completely with no issues, allowing them to roam the bastion before returning to Easthaven for the night. During this exploration of the bastion, a map had been found. Following the Map, they found a camp of blood cultists with a blood wyrm protecting them. After some time, the Remnant's had been able to take the blood wyrm down while most of the cultists escaped into a blood barrier. As a way to recover and not lose the cultists, the Remnants encased the barrier with one of their own. With a quick recovery, the barrier was taken down upon returning and, with a blood trinket previously acquired from a cultist, was able to pass through the blood barrier. A skeletal guard had been found and taken down quickly, only to find a piece of the Twin Blade Sword belonging to Sir Joseph. Artifacts and Relics Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:The Archivum Category:Events